If I Were To Live another Day
by lightening816
Summary: After an attempt to save Trixie, Stephanie finds herself in the hospital. She then finds out that Robbie’s plan isn’t finished. Stephanie escapes but as she tries to get away, she meets a boy that has suffered the same pain.
1. Tried To Stop It

author's note: This chapter has the lyrics to "Untitled" by Simple Plan. I don't own Lazytown.

**If I were to live another Day**

**By: **Lightening816

**Genre's: **Drama/Romance

**Synopsis: **After an attempt to save Trixie, Stephanie finds herself in the hospital. She then finds out that Robbie's plan isn't finished. Stephanie escapes but as she tries to get away, he meets a boy that has suffered the same pain.

**Rating: **R (for thematic elements and child abuse)

Chapter 1: Tried to stop it

Stephanie lied on the hospital bed trying to wipe away the tears stinging her face. She was bleeding at the back of her neck. She had a pain in her front side. She's been in the hospital for awhile. There was a light in front of her. She was wearing the longgown you wear when you are in a hospital. There was only one reason why she was here. Her head would hurt when she would think about it. She put her hand on her head when the pain started unleashing. Her mouth was bleeding. She took out her hankercheif and wipedher mouth from the bad taste of it. Many thoughts came. Bad thoughts.

**_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight._**

Ever since what happened a week ago, she wanted it to disappear out of her mind. She tried to help. When she did, she became badly wounded. She knew she did it for the right reason but it ended with results that were bad for her but good for her friend. Her friend named Trixie. She looked at her hands. They were covered in dry blood. She almost bursted in anger and dismay.

"I wanted to stop. But I couldn't do it properly." she whispered. She never thought that something like this would happen. She looked at the picture that Sportacus gave her earlier. As much as she appreciated it, she still felt the pain inside her self. She looked at the long red cut on her stomach. Robbie Rotten did this to her.

**_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain  
_**

She knew she will never forgive him for that. She felt her heart pumping fast. She breathed heavily wishing to come out all right. She wished that it was over with. She wanted to escape. She started singing a little song her parents used to sing to her when she was little. When the song was over, she wished that something would happen. Stephanie took out her purple head band out of her head. She laid her head gently on the bed. She couldn't forget what happened last week. She'd never forge. When she wanted to forget, it would just come back to her in a bad wayt:

**_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me.  
_**  
**FLASHBACK: **

Stephanie was holding onto Trixie's hand. Trixie's other hand held a crystal in her hand. The crystal she had the power to make everyone so weak that everyone would have no choice but to lay on the ground and become lazy.

**_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
_**

Robbie became interested in this and knowing that Trixie was the only one who can have it, he took her away. Stephanie and Sportacus went off to save her. In this attempt, Robbie grabbed Stephanie's arm and made her turn around. Robbie took out a knife and pierced her in her stomach. Stephanie fell to the ground. Sportacus' crystal started blinking. He went down to Lazy town and helped Trixie and Stephanie get out of there. Stingy helped Trixie home and Sportacus called Stephanie's uncle. Mayor Meanswell helped Stephanie into the hospital. Stephanie found herself in her hospital room. That was when she saw stitches on her faces. She realized Robbie did more than what he did.

**END FLASHBACK**

Stephanie was visited by her friends. Stingy gave her a get well card; Trixie gave her a bracelet that said "See you soon". Ziggy gave her a couple pieces of Taffy, and Sportacus gave her flowers. She smiled.

**_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't.  
_**

Mayor Meanswell and Miss Busybody visited. When they all left, Stephanie fell into a deep sleep.Her smilefaded.She dreamt and dream that was so horrific, it looked like a vision. She woke up and heard noises. Weird noises. She didn't like this. She wanted to scream.  
"Is someone there?" asked Stephanie. She started to sing the song again.

**_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me  
_**

"Shut up! I'm not done with you yet." whispered a voice. Stephanie recognized that voice.  
"I know that voice." whispered Stephanie.  
Stephanie started to panic. Stephanie started shaking. She then saw Robbie Rotten appear. Stephanie stood up and had her eyes widened. She started to scream. But when she saw that Robbie come out, she sat there on her bed motionless. Waiting for something good to happen. but she knew that nothing good will come now.

**_I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me. _**

_"Sportacus where are you when I need you?"_ thought Stephanie.


	2. Meeting A Boy Named Samuel

Author's note: This chapter has the lyrics to "So Cold" by Breaking Benjamin.

Chapter 2: Meeting a boy named Samuel

Stephanie jumped out of her bed when she saw coming to her.

"What do you want now?" asked Stephanie. "You've already must up enough!"

"Shut it!" replied Robbie. He was holding something that Stephanie thought was dangerous. She knew was going to do something bad. She just didn't know what. Her heart started pumping faster than ever. She felt as though she was having an heart attack.

**_Crowded streets are cleared away  
One by One  
Hollow heroes separate  
as they run. _**

Stephanie looked left then right. She saw a window on her right. She started to walk to the window. When Stephanie would move to the window, Robbie would move also. Stephanie looked behind her and took a breath and flipped out of the window. Robbie started to run to the window. He held onto her hand as she hopped out. The outside was cold and frigid. She looked up and saw that she was still being held onto. Stephanie began to have a nose bleed.

"Let go!" she demanded. She pulled herself up and bit his arm. Robbie started to shake. Stephanie's teeth sank into his skin. Robbie still wouldn't let go.

"Damn it!" yelled Stephanie. Stephanie started to stress.

**_You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while  
Strong men die. _**

Stephanie used her free hand. She used it to get out of Robbie's grasp. Robbie pulled out the same weapon he used last week. Stephanie recognized it now. Stephanie started to swing herself. She got herself up high enough to kick out of his grasp. Stephanie fell and was about to land on the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Stephanie. She was too far away from Lazy town for Sportacus' crystal to start blinking. She landed on a sharp thorn that went right into her. Robbie saw the whole thing.

"Phase 1: Get rid of pink haired girl completed. Phase 2: Stop Sportacus permanently is about to start." he whispered.

**_Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
satisfied and empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try. _**

Stephanie opened her eyes and saw that a big sharp thorn was right in her. She was grateful that she wasn't killed. She decided to lie there and wait for a miracle. She slept a deadly sleep. She heard Robbie Rotten's footsteps. He saw Stephanie thinking she was dead.

"Now it's time for phase 2: Stop Sportacus permanently!" he said to himself not knowing that Stephanie heard every word. _"Oh no, he'll probably do what he tried to do to me!" _she though. It turned out that she pretending to be dead. Robbie kicked Stephanie's body. He then walked away. Stephanie then slept for real.

**_If you find your family, don't you cry  
in this land of make-believe, dead and dry? _**

Stephanie dreamt about her uncle, Sportacus, Miss Busybody, and her friends. Her dream became a nightmare. This dream looked like more than a vision. It looked like it was going to happen. There was even a part in her dream where she met a boy. Her dream lasted for ours. She knew it was a vision. A vision in her mind.

**_You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hand on me one last time. _**

_**Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
satisfied and empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try.**_

**_Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
satisfied and empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try. _**

She opened her eyes. There was a long bandage around her. When she would move, it would hurt. She found that she was lying on a white bed. In front of her was a boy with long blond hair. It was in a pony tail. He had long bangs. He had light blue eyes. His hair went down to his knees. He wore a blue shirt and long khaki pants. Stephanie looked as he was stirring water.

"Hello." whispered Stephanie. The boy looked at her.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty has finally waken." replied the boy.

"I'm Stephanie." said Stephanie.

"I'm Samuel." replied the boy. Stephanie got out of his bed. It turned out that she could walk.

"Hey, did you recover me?" asked Stephanie.

"Sure did." replied Samuel.

_**It's alright. It's alright. It's alright. It's alright.**_

_**It's alright. It's alright. It's alright. It's alright.**_

_**It's alright. **_

Stephanie kept her eyes on him.

"So Samuel. Are we in your home right now." asked Stephanie.

"Yes, it's all I have left." replied Samuel.

"Why?" asked Stephanie. Samuel frowned. He sat down with her and took her hand.

"A year ago, my parents and I were driving from the grocery store. It was raining hard. There was a drunk driver coming toward us. His car and our car collided with each other. Our car was wrecked. So was my parents' life. No one came to help us." explained Samuel. Stephanie was worried about Samuel. Stephanie put her hand on his face. She then hugged him.  
"I'm sorry to hear that." whispered Stephanie. Samuel smiled. Stephanie smiled back.  
"Thanks for the concern. At least some one cares." said Samuel.  
"Can I help you?" asked Stephanie.  
"I wish you could. But we can't change the past. If only Sportacus was here." replied Samuel.  
"You know Sportacus?" asked Stephanie. Samuel looked at her.

--

Back at the hospital, a nurse came back in to Stephanie's room. She saw that she wasn't there. Stephanie's uncle was informed about this. When he was, he immediately called Sportacus. When Sportacus heard this, he almost fainted. Robbie Rotten made sure he would make everyone think that he was innocent. He knew that Phase 2 was about to happen. Stingy, Ziggy, and Trixie heard about this. As first they thought that Robbie Rotten must have done this. But then they decided that wasn't true. No one knew she was with Samuel…


	3. Samuel's Past

Author's note: This chapter has the lyrics to "Memories" by Within Temptation.

Chapter 3: Samuel's Past

"How do you know about Sportacus?" asked Stephanie.

"He was my friend. The tallest and the kindest. How do you know about Sportacus?" asked Samuel.

**_In this world you tried  
not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods: let him stay._**

"He and I hang out with each other many times before." replied Stephanie.

"I hanged out with Sportacus many times before also." said Samuel.

"You did?" asked Stephanie. Samuel looked at her.

"I used to live in Lazy town. I'm 9 years old now so 5 years ago, I was 4. My family lived there. Cutest place in the world my dad said. My mom and I agreed. When I first moved there, we were greeted warmly by mayor Meanswell and Miss Busybody. That's when I met Stingy, Ziggy, and Trixie. They were awesome. While we were playing, I heard some one behind me. I turned around and saw Sportacus. He was really happy to see me simply because I was new here.

**_The memories ease the pain inside  
now I know why. _**

That night, he told me all about Robbie Rotten, the man who kicked me out of Lazy town. I remember the mayor telling me about…you! I knew you were familiar from somewhere! He showed me a picture of you. I recognized that pink hair anywhere! Anyway, my friends and I would always find out that Robbie Rotten had a plan to make us all lazy. I couldn't let that happen. Sportacus and I teamed up. Everything was going great. We'd always send him home aggravated. Everything was going so well, until, well, my father got a new job WAY outside of Lazytown. That made us have to move FAR away. I never saw Sportacus or my friends again!

**_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
It's all about us  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers  
The silent tears. _**

_**Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is away  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again   
It's worth it all  
So I can go home**_

Sportacus and I emailed each other though. Sportacus' last email said that Robbie Rotten has made everyone lazy. That email was the last one I ever received. Because that was the day that we had the car wreck that was made by that drunk driver I told you about." explained Samuel.

"It's been like that ever since." he said again.

"Until I came along." replied Stephanie.

"What?" asked Samuel. Samuel looked at her strange.

"When I first went there, I guess it was just the way Sportacus told you in his email. Everyone was lazy. You know what; my uncle showed me a picture of you once. That's why you're so familiar." said Stephanie.

**_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
It's all about us  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers  
The silent tears. _**

"Mayor Meanswell showed me the same thing of you. That's why YOU'RE so familiar." replied Samuel.

"Mayor Meanswell is my uncle." said Stephanie.

"Really?" asked Samuel.

"Yes." replied Stephanie. "You see the only reason I'm here with is because…"

She used 3rd person narration:

Stephanie lied on the hospital bed trying to wipe away the tears stinging her face. She was bleeding at the back of her neck. She had a pain in her front side. She's been in the hospital for awhile. There was a light in front of her. She was wearing the long gown you wear when you are in a hospital. There was only one reason why she was here. Her head would hurt when she would think about it. She put her hand on her head when the pain started unleashing. Her mouth was bleeding. She took out her hanker chief and wiped her mouth from the bad taste of it. Many thoughts came. Bad thoughts.

Ever since what happened a week ago, she wanted it to disappear out of her mind. She tried to help. When she did, she became badly wounded. She knew she did it for the right reason but it ended with results that were bad for her but good for her friend. Her friend named Trixie. She looked at her hands. They were covered in dry blood. She almost busted in anger and dismay.

"I wanted to stop. But I couldn't do it properly." she whispered. She never thought that something like this would happen. She looked at the picture that Sportacus gave her earlier. As much as she appreciated it, she still felt the pain inside her self. She looked at the long red cut on her stomach. Robbie Rotten did this to her.

She knew she will never forgive him for that. She felt her heart pumping fast. She breathed heavily wishing to come out all right. She wished that it was over with. She wanted to escape. She started singing a little song her parents used to sing to her when she was little. When the song was over, she wished that something would happen. Stephanie took out her purple head band out of her head. She laid her head gently on the bed. She couldn't forget what happened last week. She'd never forge. When she wanted to forget, it would just come back to her in a bad way:

**FLASHBACK: **

Stephanie was holding onto Trixie's hand. Trixie's other hand held a crystal in her hand. The crystal she had the power to make everyone so weak that everyone would have no choice but to lay on the ground and become lazy.

Robbie became interested in this and knowing that Trixie was the only one who can have it, he took her away. Stephanie and Sportacus went off to save her. In this attempt, Robbie grabbed Stephanie's arm and made her turn around. Robbie took out a knife and pierced her in her stomach. Stephanie fell to the ground. Sportacus' crystal started blinking. He went down to Lazy town and helped Trixie and Stephanie get out of there. Stingy helped Trixie home and Sportacus called Stephanie's uncle. Mayor Meanswell helped Stephanie into the hospital. Stephanie found herself in her hospital room. That was when she saw stitches on her faces. She realized Robbie did more than what he did.

**END FLASHBACK**

Stephanie was visited by her friends. Stingy gave her a get well card; Trixie gave her a bracelet that said "See you soon". Ziggy gave her a couple pieces of Taffy, and Sportacus gave her flowers. She smiled.

Mayor Meanswell and Miss Busybody visited. When they all left, Stephanie fell into a deep sleep. Her smile faded. She dreamt and dream that was so horrific, it looked like a vision. She woke up and heard noises. Weird noises. She didn't like this. She wanted to scream.  
"Is someone there?" asked Stephanie. She started to sing the song again.

"Shut up! I'm not done with you yet." whispered a voice. Stephanie recognized that voice.  
"I know that voice." whispered Stephanie.  
Stephanie started to panic. Stephanie started shaking. She then saw Robbie Rotten appear. Stephanie stood up and had her eyes widened. She started to scream. But when she saw that Robbie come out, she sat there on her bed motionless. Waiting for something good to happen. but she knew that nothing good will come now.

_"Sportacus where are you when I need you?"_ thought Stephanie.

--

"Is this true?" asked Samuel.  
"Yes." replied Stephanie. Samuel put his hand on her face.  
"It's okay Stephanie. No one can harm you." whispered Samuel. Samuel face came closer to hers. Stephanie's came closer to hers. There lips touched each other. They kissed passionately.

**_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear   
Darling you know I love you till the end of time. _**

"You're never alone." whispered Stephanie. There kiss departed when Stephanie's phone started ringing. When Stephanie answered it, it turned out that it was Sportacus on the other line.  
"Stephanie! Where are you!" he asked on the other line.  
"I'm in a secret place that Robbie Rotten won't find me. This time, he's gone MAD!" replied Stephanie. Sportacus was speechless.

**_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
It's all about us  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers  
The silent tears. _**

Sportacus hung up. Stephanie hung up also. She looked at Samuel.  
"I have to leave." she whispered.


End file.
